Tabr Estate
Tabr Estate is a structure on Ossus that was rebuilt from a compound that Sith had tried to complete during one of their campaigns. The compound was originally rebuilt to be a second residence for one of the tribal leaders of Ossus, but quickly added several other concurrent functions, such as a place of stay for foreign dignitaries, and a defense force command center, among others. It was even planned that this place would be the back up site for the tribal council of Ossus to meet, if Knossa were to fall, as well as the base of operations for the Grey Jedi. Its opulence was designed to be off-putting, concealing it's nature as a military and political center, among other things. Background Tabr Estate is one of two abodes owned by Jaecyn Riddick, the other being a more modest place in the capital city of Knossa, where his family used to reside before they were murdered and Riddick was taken into training as a Jedi. The place was designed to be very well fortified, in the event of another invasion, orbital bombardment, or any other combative action, and yet not draw attention to it the way any typical military installation world. As such, it was designed to look palatial. As such, the veneer was to conceal defensive armaments, the hanger for fighter-craft would be underground. There'd be a tunnel system connecting the various buildings on site, and many other defensive items, while maintaining the look of opulence. It also had an underground access route heading to Knossa, the Praxeum, the Great Jedi Library, and to several of the caves in the surrounding region on Ossus, allowing for the Estate to be a hub in the event of impending danger to the world. It also had an independent shield net, and several computer systems to backup any and all information from Knossa, the Praxeum, and library. If need be, the information can be upload it to one of the Ferrin Sha battlecruisers, in the event that the world would indeed be over taken. There are several quarters in the main building, for ODF personnel, tribal leaders, and guests, as well as C3 facilities, armories, storage, hangars for ground and aerospace craft, and training facilities all underground. The hangars have access ways that allow craft stored underground to quickly be deployed to the surface or into air/space. Secondary buildings also include barracks, a detention facility and secondary military facilities and a secondary residence. All buildings are connected by underground tunnels that can be sealed off when necessary. Over the years since it's 'resurrection,' Riddick had hosted some of his dearest friends and allies in this place, and had, on a couple of occasions, use it's command center to coordinate battles, but since the creation of the 'Pride of Ossus,' the Ferrin Sha, Riddick had done more coordinating of local disturbances from the bridge of the ship. The main section of the entire complex housed rooms for local tribal leaders of Ossus and their family, and a section for only the most trusted allies and friends. It also had a section for offices and was equipped for the most modern technology that Ossus could afford, by it's own manufacture or through trade. It also sat on top of an extensive network of tunnels and chambers that housed the military commands, and vast storage facilities in case of sieges, among other things. Other buildings in the complex included places for foreign dignitaries and heads-of-state to reside, and were also very well fortified in addition to the facade. Many amenities that one would find in luxury spots through out the galaxy could also be found here at Tabr estate, but they were not used with the same frequency, as this entire complex was not made to be a resort or for any guest to relax on Ossus, in spite of such looks. Behind the Scenes The Estate, while originally meant to be a place just for Jaecyn Riddick, ended up becoming more. It was partially based on government sites that countries have in their 'continuity of government' programs, and also on NORAD (NORth american Air Defense). The look of the complex was actually based on a structure in the United Arab Emirates. Some people claim that it is the house of Sheikh Zayed bin Sultan Al Nahyan, while others claim that it is actually a hotel. Category:Locations